


As Perfect as the Stars

by Sincerely_Sierra



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Future Plans, Marriage, coven - Freeform, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Sierra/pseuds/Sincerely_Sierra
Summary: Zoe and Madison cuddle and talk about the future after sex.





	As Perfect as the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two. I currently have 5+ AHS works in progress and am trying to finish at least one by tomorrow, but I’m struggling with something personal on top of working and starting driving school. I may have to write it in since Madison sort of went through something similar in Coven. We’ll see. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy these two lovebirds.
> 
> —Sincerely, Sierra

At twenty-three years old, Madison Montgomery died twice, went to hell once, and fell in love. She’s lived and died and resurrected and has yet to fully see and understand the world around her. 

 

She doesn’t care about the rest of the world. All she cares about is right here, right now, laying tucked in her arms; Zoe Benson. Their bodies entangle in the damp sheets, milky skin brushing together, Zoe’s head rested on Madison’s bare chest as she toys with a rosebud nipple using her fingers.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Zoe mumbles without looking up at her lover, who’s lost in thought.

 

Madison hums to herself, stroking Zoe’s soft back until goosebumps arise on the tender flesh as her fingers trail along. The aftershocks continue to come, but not as often as when Zoe first came down from her high. Madison can feel the sensitive pulsating between Zoe’s legs, and she licks her swollen lips.

 

“You are so perfect,” Madison murmurs against Zoe’s lips.

 

“Hmm. How so?” Zoe asks and nudges Madison’s cheek with her nose.

 

“Everything is perfect. Your eyes, your smile, your lips, and your body. It’s perfect,” Madison says, almost in a daze far away.

 

Giggling, Zoe nestles closer to her girlfriend as tightly as she can, until her head is resting below Madison’s chin. They’re both sweaty and sticky. The sheets smell of laundry soap and body heat and other things Zoe’s nose can’t pick apart from the rest. Their bedroom is quiet and collected, and it somehow it feels different than before.

 

“I don’t think there’s a such thing as perfect,” Zoe mumbles. Her tongue grazes the salty crease between Madison’s breast and torso. “But if there is, it’s you.”

 

They’ve turned into that annoying couple people roll their eyes at and tell to get a room. It’s funny, because Madison wouldn’t dream of doing all those mushy things around others, but with Zoe, it’s so easy. Kind of like breathing. Sometimes it feels like you can’t, but it’s all natural when you do.

 

“Why do you love me?” Madison suddenly asks.

 

“Because I do. You are beautiful and a good person. Under your abrasive exterior is a sweet, caring girl that has so much room for love. Everyone thinks you’re just a bitch, but you aren’t. You just have your ways and you only care for certain people. Besides, it’s impossible to love and care for everyone. You’ve proved to me that you are capable of loving and being loved,” Zoe says with her face still wedged in Madison’s breast.

 

That hits Madison’s heart more than she’d care to admit. Her eyes glaze over with tears, and she curses her awful PMS screwing with her. She brings Zoe closer, as if feasible, and continues the ministrations on her back, which relaxes the younger girl more.

 

“I just can’t believe someone _loves_ me,” Madison whispers. “Like, actually, truly loves me. No one has done that for me. Not even my bitch mother.”

 

Sensing the tightness of Madison’s belly, Zoe pushes herself up to face the blonde and brings her face closer to hers for a quick kiss. It prevents Madison from ranting on about her mother and instead causes her to melt into Zoe’s touch.

 

“Don’t worry about that. You’re here, with me, and I love you more than anything.” Zoe looks up at Madison with the most angelic expression, and it’s oddly comforting.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

They lay there for awhile. Zoe occasionally toys with Madison’s hair and the latter runs her hands along Zoe’s warm skin to soothe the goosebumps that arose from the chilly air around them. This is something different. Usually they both pass right out after sex. They don’t have much time to talk or clean up, so being able to lay here without knocking out is refreshing.

 

“My stomach hurts,” Madison groans.

 

“Cramps?” Zoe asks, immediately getting to work on rubbing her partner’s abdomen.

 

Madison nods and turns more into Zoe, clenching her eyes shut. Zoe continues this for a few minutes. Her hands are some type of magical, because Madison’s cramps seem to alleviate not long after the tender stroking begins.

 

“Mph. Thank you.”

 

Zoe kisses Madison’s forehead in return, tugging the blanket up further around them. After some silence, Madison turns on her side to face Zoe, one elbow propped up to support her chin.

 

“You ever wonder about the future?” the blonde asks.

 

“The future? You mean our future?” Zoe questions, eyebrows meeting in that adorably hilarious way.

 

“Yeah. Like, where will we be in five years? Or even two?”

 

That inquiry makes Zoe sit and think. Perhaps she’s never given it too much thought. She’s too focused on her studies and learning about witchcraft under Cordelia’s guidance to even plan ahead. She takes it one step at a time, so the future isn’t really something she’s too concerned about.

 

“Well, I don’t know. I mean, my life solely revolves around this coven and you. There’s not much else. I’m happy with where I am,” Zoe admits.

 

She fully expects Madison to roll her eyes in that very like-Madison fashion that gets on everyone’s nerves, but Madison only smiles at her.

 

“For now. But what about our future together? Are we going to be stuck here forever?” Madison groans.

 

“Not if you don’t want to. . . but this coven needs me. I’m part of the council and Cordelia is going public soon. We’ll have so many witches that I’ll need to teach them. It’s going to be hard to manage it, but I will do it because I love you and our coven,” Zoe says.

 

Tightening her grip on the black widow—who’s surprisingly not yet killed her with her poisonous girl parts—Madison sighs and rolls onto her back, bringing Zoe with her.

 

“Let’s forget the coven for a second. Let’s worry about us, just us. What are we going to do?”

 

“Like what?” Zoe is truly confused, for once not trying to push Madison’s buttons.

 

Madison gulps. The word tastes like vomit on her tongue. Madison Montgomery is a stone-cold, heartless bitch. This is completely out of character for her and it’s damn near impossible to say it.

 

“What about marriage? Moving out of here? Building a life of our own?”

 

It catches Zoe off guard, to hear Madison mention getting married, and sets free a load of butterflies all at once. Nervous and excited are the first two emotions that shoot through Zoe’s body. Marriage? That’s a goddamn miracle. It makes her tingle with excitement.

 

“I want to move. We will have to eventually. Cordelia can’t keep us here forever and she’ll eventually need the space. I’d love to live alone with you,” Zoe says as she kisses Madison again, voice lowering. “So we can do our thing without worrying about getting interrupted.”

 

“Mm. Sounds good, Benson,” Madison mumbles. “And then?”

 

“If you want to get married at some point, and we’re still going good, I would love to. Really,” Zoe says.

 

Grinning, Madison trails her hands along Zoe’s sides and squeezes her perfect butt, causing Zoe to squeak.

 

Despite being together for only three years, it feels like a lifetime. They fall together so perfectly, like a puzzle. It’s magical—literally—and whimsical at the same time. It only makes sense for them to build a life outside this coven, this house, this world they’ve been trapped in for years.

 

“You’re perfect, you know,” Madison repeats.

 

“Am not.”

 

“Are too,” Madison challenges. “You are totally perfect. Even your personality screams ‘I’m perfect’, but you don’t use it to your advantage. You are humble and kind and take everyone else’s feelings into consideration before your own. You are fucking adorable, too. And you’ve got nice ass and tits.”

 

“Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?” Zoe jokes, leaning down to scatter fleeting kisses over Madison’s face.

 

“So. Perfect.” Madison says between the sloppy kisses Zoe’s smothering her with. “I think you’re as perfect as the stars.”

 

“Since when do you like the stars?” The brunette’s eyebrows raise.

 

“Since they reminded me of you. Now get over here and love me some more,” Madison demands, pulling them out of their sensuality.

 

They join again, limbs and flesh mixing. It’s not as heated as before, but the spark that kindles it remains. Tiredness sets in and causes them both to break apart and lay facing each other. The euphoria possesses Zoe to make these weird, tired goo-goo eyes at Madison.

 

“You know what?” Zoe sleepily mumbles against Madison’s bare shoulder. “I’m going to talk to Cordelia once she goes public. Work something out so we can leave here. We won’t go far. We can still be around. But on our own. It’s time.”

 

Madison can’t keep the smile off her face. Now it’s her turn to get all excited and gleeful. Maybe it’s the oxytocin rushing through her blood or something, but she gets the jitters just thinking about it.

 

“This is good, Zoe. We are finally getting our shit together,” Madison says. Her eyes twinkle, too.

 

“Yeah. We are.”

 

The revelation comes and goes quickly. Zoe’s eyelids begin to droop. She snuggles closer to Madison until she’s content with her soft heat, and then she’s fast asleep. Madison brushes a gentle kiss over her forehead and sighs into her honey brown hair, looking out the window as she holds her.

 

She was right. Zoe _is_ as perfect as the stars.


End file.
